Keep Goin
by Killer Moon Lover
Summary: Lucy thought she was weak so, she left. Makarov does not want her to die and when talking to a certain blonde Dragon Slayer, he comes up with an idea to watch over her and help her. What will happen will the rest of the guild finds out? What will happen when she comes back, with more than one person? And who just are these people?
1. Preview

Lucy knew she was weak. Everyone said that she was one of the strongest out there, but she did not believe them... she...felt...guilty. Guilty that everyone in Fairy Tail had to keep cleaning up messes for her, Guilty that she needed to be saved on every mission. She needed to get stronger, more powerful, so people could depend on HER. So, she leaves, right after tell Master Makarov everything and not giving him a chance to say no. She realizes everything, more like she, is all wrong.

* * *

Some time after but on the same day in Master Makarov office, said master and his grandson, Laxus, were talking.

"What do you what me to do Laxus? You tried to destroy the guild and after something like that I can't just let you back in." Says Makarov pacing on his desk. -You see he is extremely short, so even when he is standing on his desk he is still not as tall as Laxus. Tall Laxus...-

"Well you did banish me from the guild, gramps! Maybe you can give me a second chance, like I would do it again..." Said a now annoyed Laxus.

"That's the thing, I don't no if you will." Makarov stopped pacing as he looked up at his grandson. "You have all ways been like this, wanting to be at the top. Not thinking of what it will do to the people around you or what the consequences might be to your actions! You don't think! And that is why we are here now talking about this! God, Laxus! When will you learn!"

Now they were both mad and frustrated with the situation. And when Laxus gets mad, well lets just say that you would be better off leaving the room...

"I have learned! We both know this! Just let me back into the guild!" Laxus was screaming so loud that the rest of the guild down stairs in the hall could probably hear him. "And don't look at me like that!"

Makarov just stared at his grandson. Thinking about how one of his children has already left him. Lucy. She came up to talk to him earlier that morning, saying that she was a weak person who could do nothing for herself. Thinking about how she left him, no, left everyone. Her friends, family. Her Nakama. She left them all to train. She said she would be back in three to five years...if she didn't die in the process. Didn't die in the process. Didn't Die...Die.

"Fine, if you want to be in the guild soo bad you can. But you will loss your S-Class ranking, you will start off as a newbie in the guild, AND you will go after Lucy and train her so she does NOT die." Makarov would not let any child of his die.

"Fine whatev-" Laxus froze. He turned around and stared a big, black hole though Makarov's head.

"What! Train Lucy! That weakling of a blonde!" Then Laxus did something he never did. And I mean Never. He. Was. **THINKING..** "Wait a minute, Lucy is in the guild already. What are you talking bout?" Laxus yelled at this grandpa soo loud you could hear it in all of Fiore...if master did not sound prof the room(hehe smart master smart).

"Lucy left this morning to travel and train because she felt weak." Master explained. "And if you want to come back to Fairy Tail, you will travel with her and train her. But so help me God if you even touch her I swear-"

"I am not going to kill her, not even touch her." Laxus cut off is grandpa as he moved Makarov's small finger that was now pointing in his face.

"If you leave now you should be able to find her at the train station. Now go. And hurry" Said Makarov sitting in his chair.

"Don't I get a say in it. I mean it is MY life!"

Makarov looked at his grandson one last time before turning around in his chair so that he faced the window. "No. No you Don't"

* * *

-O.O-

**What do you think! What do you think?**

**I am so pumped right now!**

**I need to know if yall think this is good or not. It is not the real thing just, well, kind of a summery I guess! oh well! 3**

**So yah R&R! Yeppers is out~**

**Peace~**


	2. Looking Back

**Okay. Wow. I am really late. But I have a reason! I promise! Okay well I just got my laptop back yesterday and with work and it being the 4th and all I was REALLY busy. Okay well this chapter is really just here to get us to the next chapter. I need two before Lucy and Laxus meet because I want to show what happens with Master talking to them and everything. So with out further ado, lets get toTHE FILL CHAPTER! ;)**

* * *

~Lucy's Pov~

I Have been traveling for a week now and don't know where I am. How does someone get lost when they have a map you ask? Well, lets just say you need skill, skill like falling UP stairs. Those are hard skills to have. Anyway, I believe that I am close to Clover town but I could be close Mt. Hakobe.

*sigh* "Where the hell am I?"

(30 minutes later)

_Okay, that's it. I'm lost, I give up._I settle down an open area with trees all around it. There is a river a couple yards away and I saw so rabbits a little ways back. I am sitting on a rock in the center when the memories of last week start to play in my head.

* * *

-One week earlier-

*knock knock* "Master are you in there?" I asked as I knocked on the door to his office.

"Yes child I am. Come in, Come in."

I walks in a sees Master sitting in a way to big leather chair facing the window. When I sit down in one of his many chairs, (he has like thirteen O.o) as he turns around and asks with a very concerned look on his face, "What is it Lucy, I can tell something is wrong?"

And with that I broke down. Master just looks at me like I am crazy while I just sit their, in his leather chair, crying like a two year old. _Wow, aren't I a tough one._

"Everyone hates me! I am weak and I can't do anything! I need to be saved on every mission and I...*hiccup*...can't even fight...*hiccup*...by myself! My spirits...*hiccup*...do everything! Oh Master, I...*hiccup*...don't deserve...*hiccup*...to be...*hiccup*...in this guild. ANY guild for that...*hiccup*...matter!" By the end of my screams, I am hiccuping every 5 seconds or less. I have to hiccup and scream through my tears and Master is trying to comfort me.

"Shh. Its okay my child, its okay." Master does not know what has gotten into Lucy or why she is thinking these things. She is one of the strongest mages he has ever known and wait. Aren't Celestial Mages SUPPOSED to rely to their Stellar Spirits? "Lucy, you are one of the strongest mages I have even known, you are not weak, everyone loves you. You are our nakama and you are in this guild because you and everyone else wants you to be; not because you need to be." Makarov tried his hardest to get her to stay but in the end he knew what was coming.

"No Mas-" _No, he is not my master any more. I can't call him that._ "Makarov, I am leaving this guild and I am going to travel and train. I might come back in three to five years but most likely not. Don't worry, I will not give anything about the guild away and please do not tell anyone why I am leaving. Let them figure it out. Because I know that Nastu, Erza and Gray will kill me when they find out. Okay?" I asked him to not tell them because, really, I just can't face them and leave. I just can't do it.

Master thought for a while about what she just asked and then said, "Lucy, I know that you are trust worthy and will never tell anyone anything. I will wait for the rest of the guild finds out. Now, give me your hand." Master said as he reached for my hand.

I just look at him like he a three heads or something and he must have read my mind because next he said, "Don't worry. I am just going to get ride of your Fairy Tail Mark, but if you every decide to come back it will reaper."

I said, "Okay," with much sadness in my voice and gave him my hand.

Master Makarov put his right hand on top of my hand and his left one on the bottom and then said, or maybe chanted, something in an old language that I did not know. Then there was a bright flash of pink and a little smoke and he let my hand go.

I looked down to my hand to see that it was blank and said, "Wow this is going to be hard to get used to. Okay, well, thanks Makarov, I will be going now."

"Lucy, child. Please call this old man Master just a little while longer." Said Master as he held back tears.

"Sure, Master. Sure," and with that I walked out of his office and was leave the guild the next day.

-Flash back end-

_Wow,_ I thought,_ a lot has happened in a week hun? Oh well._

"Happy Fourth Lucy. Happy Fourth..." I muttered to myself as I lay down and fall asleep.

* * *

**Here it is! The second (or really first) chapter to Keep Going!**

**Okay so in the next two chapters (maybe the very next one) there is going to be a contest on who can guess what something is from. I will tell you more then.  
**

**Any coments, segestions, or just love can be put right down there-ish. Also if you ask any question i will try my hardest to answer them in the next chapter or i will PM you! 143 :)  
**

**Read & Review! :D :D :D :D Thanks! **

**Peace~  
**


	3. The Watching Pervert ! XD

**Ok so this chapter is for _Spy vs._ Spy and LaxusxLucyxfan, Friend, and Amelia for their support and funniness!**

**So please R&R and the next chapter will be up on July 18 at most! :D  
**

* * *

Laxus Prov~

*sigh* _Its getting late isn't it,_ I thought as I wondered into an open field and sat down on a rock.

_How long have I been looking for this brat! Its been like-_ Only my thoughts were cut off as I heard a small voice say...

"Happy Fourth Lucy. Happy Fourth..."

_Lucy! God dame it all! How did I not notice her! She is sleeping right here!_ Laxus thought as he mentally slapped himself.

~You see, Laxus sat down on the same rock Lucy did before she fell asleep, which is not good timing on her part.~

_Wow. It is kind of hard to be mad at someone who looks this cute when they are slee- WAIT A GODDAMEITALLMINUTE! CUTE! Did I just call this WEAKLING cute! Okay Laxus calm down, I am a man and she is a woman| girl |so it is only thanks to nature that I find her cute...Right?_ I actually slapped myself this time to calm down and thought about it.

After a while I look down at her again.

*sigh*

And that is how I fell asleep, cursing this girl while watching her sleep...I almost fell asleep...I thought...

* * *

(Next morning) Lucy Prov~

Oh man! I must have slept wrong, cuz my back iss kiillinn meee! I thought in that southern-ish/drone-out voice.

_But I am so glad that I slept under a tree becaus- Wait. Tree? Shade? Sun?...I swear I slept in the open-bad idea on my part- last night. So why is there no sun in my face? More important what is covering my face!_ I screamed in my head.

I flung my eyes open so fast that I don't no why they didn't just rip off, And guess what was in front of me.

No, not my blanket.

No, not some leaves.

No, not a person-wait! Yeash it IS a person!

And that person is non other than-

"LAXUS!" I scream so loud that it actually made an echo thru the mountains. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU LOOKING AT ME FOR! AND WHY ARE you HERE!" Man, I swear on every grave out there that I will personally kill that man.

"Holly Mavis you are loud" _LOUD! He thinks I am loud now oh he better wait cuz-_ My thoughts were cut off because Laxus started talking again.

"And God, it took you long enough. I thought I was going to have to wait for ever." In the end Laxus watch Lucy sleep all night, but he did not realize it until latter.

"Whats That suppose to mean!" I was so pissed that I was kind of regretting moving away from him, cuz now I have to move to hit him. "I was only asleep for eight hours!"

"Technically, it was eight hours AND 10 minutes."

"All hours are the same hours when it comes to hours!"

...

"AND HOW DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG I WAS SLEEPING FOR? You were WATCHING me SLEEP weren't you! Why you little perv!" I never knew how much of a pervert he was.

_And at that I am leaving._ Thought Laxus as he got up and left. He called over his shoulder...

"I am so not a pervert and I was NOT watching you!"

"THEN HOW DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG I SLEPT? And why are you even here?" I love asking questions.

"BECAUSE THAT'S HOW LONG I SLEPT! Gramps sent me to travel and train with you."

"WAIT! HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN HERE? I so don't need protection for YOU."

"HAPPY FOURTH LUCY! That is what I said."

"YOU JERK! Master is sooo going to get it next time I see him."

"WEAKLING! I will back you up on what ever you do."

"PERV! Thanks!"

"I AM NOT A PERVERT!"

"YOU WATCH ME SLEEP"

_Holly Mavis she IS loud._

"I DIDN'T WATCH-" But he was cut him off because there in front of us, in the middle of the forest, was a black and white rat dressed like secret agents fighting, if that is the really word, each other.

"What the hell?" I said.

"Did a Black Rat just steal the White Rats Picnic Basket?"

''Did that White Rat just blow up the Black one with a rocket?"

"Is it eating an apple now while the Black one is on fire?"

"I Swear I have seen this before." I a really did think I did.

So there we stood, watching a White and Black Rat try to outwit each others. Normally Black would do something to White, then White did something to get back at Black and the White would win. But sometimes White would fail and Black would win. It was really weird. In the end we watched them for 10 to 15 minutes with questioning looks on are faces.

* * *

-For you people that don't know these Rats are from Spy vs. Spy. Which I do not own but I wanted to use so this part is for them!-

* * *

*Sigh* _You know what, it might be good to have Laxus come with me. He is strong and an S-Class wizard so if he trains me, it could turn out great!_ I thought with a smile on my face.

"What are you smilin' for, girl?" Laxus asked.

"Oh nothing" I answered still smiling. "I really don't care if you come, just don't slow me down." I told him as I turned around and walked away.

After fire minutes of nothing I look over my shoulder and saw him flowing me.

"What." He said it more like a threat then a question and my sweet dropped.

"N-nothing."

And that was that. Are journey has started. _But I swear if he watches me sleep again..._

* * *

**Whatcha think! whatcha think?**

**I think this may be my favorite chapter! 3**


	4. People, Pleaces, and Madning Chases!

**Ok! Its up! It took me way to long but it is finnaly is up! Ok so I just walk to say thanks to all you people who have spent you time reading this! It means a lot! Also, I want to say the I do NOT own the character, Kioko. She is laxusXlucyfan's only. They came up with her so she is for them. BUT Sam, Star, and all the other OC's are MINE and MINE alone. :) No please to enjoy :D**

* * *

Lucy's Prov~ Seven Months later.~

"Ahh!" I scream as I hit the ground.

"Really. You are really still screaming even after 7 months of doing this." A blond man standing over me says.

"Whaa?" _Who is he? Oh. Hehe. _"Hey don't sigh at me! When have been at this all day and do you even know how many times I have hit my head today?" I yell at him.

He laughs then says, "Wow. So you do forget things from hitting your head. Stupid Blonde, **you **were the one who want to train all day. Remember?"

"Oh, I know I know." I say sighing. "Now, you better help me up Laxus. Because I swear my back is broken."

Said man grabs my left hand with his right one and puts his left one behind my back. We stair at each other while he is holding me, my feet just touching the ground. Then, while picking me up and caring me on his back to our house, he says. "You know if you back was broken, Star would kill me. Than who would you have to talk to while lying on a bed motionless?"

I thought for a moment. "Humm...Sam. I would talk to Sam, and maybe Kioko if Star has not killed _**her **_yet."

"Okay, good point. But! Do you really want Mr Lover Boy and Miss Weirdo Tomboy in your room?" He pointed out.

"Haha! Never thought of that!"

After that we just talked about random things and at one point I got Laxus mad so he dropped me and I had to walk home.

Time Skip!~Back at the Cabin~

Me and Laxus arrive at the house, still talking and laughting; _I find it so nice for we have become such good friends over the months_ I think. He is bout to open the door when,

"Samuel! You get you little ass back here or I swear I will **Kill** you!" A purple haired woman yelled before chasing a blonde out of the door.

"You are going to kill me anyway!" The boy yelled back.

*Sigh* "There they go again. Hey Luce. What's for-" (A.N. yes I made Laxus pick up Natsu nick name. I have such an evil plan for when he fines out! hehe *evil grin*), only he was cut of by,

"Laxus! Your home! With Lucy! Thats great! Now will you come help me get Sam and Star? Plleeeaaasseee?" A red head said giving us the _eyes_.

"No" We both said a the same time.

"Fine Fine. But their better be food back when I get home." The girl said before running off.

"Do you really have to worry bout that, Kioko?" I yell after her.

Laxus and I walked into the house/cabin. It was a two story with five bedrooms, three bathrooms, a huge living room, a monster of a kitchen, a dinning room, two studies each with their own small libraries and don't you even get me started on the backyard! So all together there is 15 rooms. Not really a cabin is it?

All the bedrooms are on the second floor with both bathrooms. One bath is for the two guys and the other is for us three girls. The door opens up to the living room/dinning room. There are stairs to the left and to the right is the kitchen. The studies and libraries are in the back of the house. There is a hall that goes from the back of the living room that connects the studies and the door to the backyard. Which, for me to just say, is like the whole ocean. And that is the part with no trees. Ha.

"So, like I was saying before idiots were idiots. What's for supper?" Laxus actually asked this time.

"Well, I was planning the fish we caught to day smoked to greatness, the fruit that we picked today in a salad formation, bisects that you will learn how to make, and ice tea." I said kind of fast, still knowing that he would get it.

"Two things." The slayer said. "One: smoked to greatness-

"Yes smoked to greatness and if you don't like that you can starve!" I snapped.

"-and Two: Do you remember the last time I tried to make food?" Laxus finnished like I didn't even talk.

"Yes, I do. Thats why I will teach you."

"Ook" He said like he knew this would end badly.

Diner Time~

"See! That didn't end all that badly!" I say pointing at the really badly burnt bisects.

"Yes it did." Said not one persons voice but two.

"Oh! Kioko your back! That must mean Star and Sam are to!" I said happy.

"Weell," She started in that drawn out voice, you know the one. "Star is but Sam ran away again cuz Star tried to stab him."

"Star!" Laxus screamed loud. "Thought I told you to leave my little brother alone?" He walk out with one of those evil auras.

"Holly shit that girl is going to get killed." Star said grabbing an apple.

I smacked the apple out of her hand and said, "Food. Is. Coming." After I saw her food look(the one like Natsu's) I continued. "And no swearing."

"Everyone else dose."

"No, Sam doesn't."

"Yes but he is 15, and he knows Laxus would get mad."

"AND! Me, Star, and Laxus are older."

"By two years!" Kioko screamed.

"Yes! And that makes us in charged of you!" I yelled back just as loud.

"I am 17, I can take can of my self!" she yelled going out the door to her room.

I watched after her till I head her door slam. Than I let out I sigh. _God, she worse than Erza. _I thought when Laxus can back in with Star fallowing him.

"What's for supper?" Star asked with her sound pod in her ears.

"If you stop listening to _Over You _I will tell you." (A.N. I was listening to Over You by Daughtry at the time. I really like it! :D)

She turns it off and I say, "Good." Then I say what I told Laxus, even the bisects and how the are for the dogs.

"HAHAHA" Star laughs her butt off, which makes Laxus mad. Who would have guessed? ;)

That is the one of the things I love bout Star, her way to make us all mad.

Star has long purple hair that goes to her feet with little yellow streaks thru it and it is up in a high left side-ish ponytail. She has bangs covering about half of her face and a little bit covering the over side. Her eyes are yellow and big. She wears a white tang top, dark blue gens, black converse, and a green and white sleeve on her left arm that ends like a fingerless glove. She wears a moon neckless, seven gold bracelets on her right arm and a black ring. Her gens are a little ripped and her has a star tattoo on the top of her right boob.

Star acts like the mom to all of us. She found Sam when he was five and took care of him. Then five years later, Star and Sam came across a girl hanging of a cliff. That girl was Kioko. Ever since then the three have been living together. About one year before that Laxus found the house and when he saw Sam he freaked out. Laxus thought that their dad killed him when he was 11 and same was five. They told each other what happened and Laxus trained with Star for a year. The left for the guild about the same time Star found Kioko.

"It is sooo not funny!" Laxus yelled at her.

"Oh, but it is bro. It is very funny." Sam came in laughing a little and when he went for some candy, I really just snapped.

"Thats it! Anyone who try's to eat before diner will not get any food for a week!" I yelled; which made everyone freeze because they were all going for food. All of them.

"Dinning room." I snarled, "Now." I laughed to myself as I watched them bolt to be the first to sit down.

"Oh! And Sammy. Can you help me bring in the food, please?" I used the nickname Laxus hated me to use for a reason.

"Of course Lucy!"

I only asked Sam to help and not Laxus because about two weeks ago Kioko sat me down and sad she thought me and Laxus should go out. I scream 'No Fucking Way Would That Happen!' at her. She then told me she plan and I had to say that it was good. I did not want to go out with the idiot, but I wanted to see his reaction.

So, when I looked over at him and saw that his brows were together and him eyes closed, his mouth in a line, and his hands together in front of his mouth. He look M.A.D. Mad! I had to fake cough to hide my laugh and Kioko gave me one of those _I-told-you-so _looks. I just winked at her and brought the food in so we all could eat.

* * *

**Killer Moon is So Very Sorry for the swears! but I had to;)  
**

**Okay. So the next chapter I plan on putting up in a few, but I got to talk to my BF Julia first. Also, I plan on drawing all of the characters and putting them on my DeviantArt. I will let yall know whe that is so don't worry. So far I have Star done and I am starting Sam. Also, sorry for the time skip but I will tell what happened in that tell in near chapters. :D**

**Please. I want to know what yall think. Even if it is just a 'nice' or 'good'.  
**

**Please. Leave a review.  
**

**Any coments, questions, or tellings are very muched loved! :D  
**

**Now start typing that review right down there and the botom of the screan, then press 'Post', then wait for the next chapter! :D  
**

**Love you all :)  
**


	5. Birthday I

**I do not own Fairy Tail, only Sam and Star. laxusXlucyfan owns Kioko.**

* * *

~Star~

"Ugg. Just ugg."

"Well if you didn't let Lucy and Laxus go to the Light Village then they could do it!"

"Yes Sam, but I am the oldest so you should do it!"

"Since when are you the oldest!"

"I'm older then you!"

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT THE FLIPPING HOG MONKEYS ASS DOWN AND DO IT!"

"Ma'am Yes Ma'am!"

Kioko and Sam bolted out the back door and into the woods, just as the two blondes came thru the front door.

"We're home!" Lucy yelled out.

"Welcome back, I'm in the kitchen!" I yelled back.

"Where's the two bumpkins?" I heard Laxus ask.

"They went to do they chores." I grinned to myself. "I made them do yours."

"Star I love you."

"Wow, Laxus. I am like your mother."

We were all in the living room now and Lucy had her hand over her mouth trying to stop laughing at who knows what.

"You know very well that's not what I meant and have you looked in the mirror lately?"

"No, why?" I had no idea what he meant, but Lucy was still laughing so it had to be bad.

"Well...you might want...to." Lucy said after she caught her breath.

~Lucy~

_Wow. Never did I know that Star could run __**that **__fast. _

Me and Laxus were standing there after watching Star run to the bathroom, waiting for the-

"OH MY FUCK GOD! WHAT IS _THAT_!" We heard Star scream. "OH GOD NO! IT'S LOOKS LIKE _that!_"

_ba-thump ba-thump ba-thump. _(Noise people make coming down the stairs.)

"Lucy! What is this?!"

"Well..."

"Out with it!"

"Ok Star, it looks like a rash. Like the one you got after swimming in that pond." _Gosh, she is going to die. _I knew this was not going to be good, and its going to be terrible when Kioko gets home. She would not let this go for 3 months last time.

"Ok Star. Go put whatever it is you put on it and we will call you later." Laxus said pushing her up the stairs.

"Wow, poor Star."

"She got what she got'."

"That mean Laxus and it doesn't even make sense."

"Whatever." Laxus popped in his headphones and started to his room. "Call me when foods ready."

"Why and I the one always making food." I mumbled to myself as I went into the kitchen.

~Next Day~

"Morning everyone~" I sang coming down the stairs.

"Lucy did you see what happened to Star? It is so funny! I can't believe it happened again."

"Kioko where were you last night."

She stopped laughing and stared at me. Sam was quick to come to her rescue.

"We got lost and Kioko said we should stay at a hotel. I said we should go home. We fought and ended up home at 1:30AM. I am soo sorry Lucy, we didn't me to!" Sam had on his supper cute puppy dog face. (A.N. You know when little kids look up at you with cute, sad faces and you just can't say no. Yah, thats the one. Just put it on Sam and you are good to go! :D )

"Oh Sammy its okay!" I tackled him into a hug.

"Lucy! Your going to kill him!" Kioko yelled trying to get me off of Sam. Who, by the way, was turning purple/blueish.

"Sorry," I said sheepishly. "I don't really know my on strength any more. You know, the training with Laxus?"

"Oh well its ok Luce." Sam said after he turned skin color again. "Now why don't you go up stairs and take a shower. I will be up in a lil bit."

"What? Why?" Now I was confused .

"Cuz, Luce. We-me and you-are going out to have so fun!"

"Ok whatever." At the top of the stairs I heard Kioko say, "Nice going dipstick. I thought I told you to not say anything." "But she didn't fine out did she? Lucy just thinks that we are going to have fun." Sam replied.

_Fine out what? What going on? _ I can't even think of what it could be. _Oh well. I will make Same tell me._

_~~~~~o.o~~~~~_

Kioko, Star-who's face was now cleared up-and Laxus were down stairs waiting by the door for me and Sam. When we finely came down. I was shocked when I saw how they were dressed.

Kioko had on a light, hot pink strapless dress on. It was a sweet-heart and it ended about two inched above the knee. There was a thick, black high-waist strip and it flowed out from the bottom of the strip. All her hair down and it was curled. She had on a pair of powder pink three inch heels on with bows on the sides. Altogether she look very pretty.

Star was wearing a dark midnight blue spaghetti strap dress that hugged her figure like a glove. It was ruffled at the bust and ended four inches above the knee. She had on white four inch heels that had straps going up her ankle. Her hair was up in a bun with her bangs slightly curled and yes all of her hair was in the bun, so it was a pretty big bun.

They both had on just the right amount of make-up on and their usual jewelry on as well. I thought they both looked a little to dressy for just going to town but said nothing.

After I looked them over, maybe a little to much, I saw Laxus standing there, leaning against the door frame, eyes closed. I had to amide it, he looked kind of _hot. _

He was wearing a tux but with no jacket. His shirt was tucked in and the sleeves we nice and clean (unlike when he and Sam had there ribs eating 'fight'). A few of the top buttons were undone and his tie was a lil bit undone as well. The tie was bright yellow and it had a lightning bolt going down the middle. His dress shoes had bolts on the sides too and his belt buckle was a lightning cloud. His hair was a little less messy the normal and he even left his big coat/cape thing he always had on. Like I said. He was kind of hot in a tux.

When Kioko saw me standing there gaping at them, she gaped at me. Sam put me in a white flowy dress that was like Kioko's but no black strip. Mine ended were Star ended and mine was strapless. It sparkled when it caught the light and made it look like it had a yellow tint. I had on cream color, three inch heels. Sam curled my hair and braided my bangs up away from my face.

Sam him self was dress in a tux like Laxus but he had on a jacket. He had no yellow tie but a black bow tie and no lightning any where.

"Wow, Lucy. Lookin good." Kioko said.

"Yah good job Sam."

"Thanks Star!" He flashed a smile then turned to Laxus and asked, "Well bro, what do you think of Lucy?"

"Hn." Was his reply and he walked out with out even looking at me.

_What a jerk!_

"Don't worry about it Lucy, he is probably just tired or something." Sam said to me with a smile.

_Did he just read mind?_

"You should probably keep your mind to yourself." Kioko said. "You are saying everything out loud."

"Oh." Wow aren't I smart.

"Come on guys, we are going to be late." Star pushed us out the door and locked it behind her.

"Late? Late for what?" When nobody answered me I got a little mad. "What is going on? We are all to dressed up just to be going to town and nobody is telling me anything!"

"Sorry Lucy, but it is a surprise." Sam said grabbing my hand and leading me into the woods. Not even caring about the path to town. "Happy." Kioko grabbed my other hand and while Star put a blindfold over my eyes.

"Will you tell-"

"Just shut the fuck up and walk." Laxus said still not looking at me.

"I am glaring at you."

That was the start of me being pulled thru a forest, not knowing where we are going and do you what to know the best part? I. Am. In. HEELS. Who in their right mind would walk in the woods in heels. Ugg I hope this ends soon.

* * *

**Kioko. Kioko would soo do that. :D  
**

**Thank you! Thank you all!  
**

**_Rosella6199: _Yah he does and you will see more of it to come! :)  
**

**_laxusXlucyfan: _Friend: good to know and yah she would wouldn't she! ;) Amelia: Julia said that it would help and he was all ready in the story so why not. Mr. Adorable Oldness: Star is my favorite.  
**

**_herbert947: _Julia -friends who helps this story- came up with that. she says things like that a lot to!  
**

**_HierToTheShadows: _Glad you are reading this one!  
**

**_RememberTheName76: _wink wink ;) ;)  
**

**_Jaz-147: _up and loaded!  
**

**_PantherLily1: _Thanks and love the name :)  
**

**Thank you all who i did not right. Fanfiction has been mean lately. :(  
**

**Oh! and btw: Sam: 15. He has blonde hair a lil bit less messy the Grays and bright orange eyes. He is Lucy's height. He wears a light brown tee with the sleeves ripped off and light blue jeans that look like they have never seen the washer. Also black old converse, a dog face lone necklace and a BVB bracelet.  
**

**Kioko: 17. Short red hair with some of it pulled back in a pony tail. Wears goggles ontop of her head and has dark purples eyes. She wears two black leather belts tied around her waist and short ripped jeans. She has a black tangtop with a short leather jacket with knee high boots like Lucy's.  
**

**You will see what they are like going thru the story.  
**

**Sorry bout that ^^ forgot to put it in the last chapter. Also i forgot to say that Amelia: love the goggles! :)  
**

**ok well thank you all and review please.  
**

***holds up kioko beating up sam plush toy* you will get this if you do!  
:D**

**Bye bye  
**


	6. Birthday II

**OhMiGod! I am sorry! You see i have this problem that the doctors call a headache and lazyness. I know what i want to write but when it comes down to writing it, i just cant, then i get a headache and i am just naturally lazy...soo...yah...sorry. And yes i know that this chapter is short, i really didnt mean it to be but yah it kind of is. sorry again. i will be getting another chapter (longer) soon. Enjoy! :)**

**I don't own Fairy Tail or Kioko.  
**

* * *

~Lucy~

"Laxus~"

"What." The blonde male mage growled.

"If you tell me where-"

"For the last fucking time Lucy WE. ARE. NOT. TELLING. YOU!" Kioko yelled in my ear.

"Ow, Kioko. That hurt!"

"Bunny dear, please stop yelling." Star said.

Just as the red head was about to say one of her many smart(not) comebacks, Star announced that we have arrived at our destination.

"Really? Yes! Can I take the blindfold off now?" I asked with hope.

"No." They all said at once.

"Fine."

~Laxus~

Star stopped in front of a huge pond -A/N: Ponds are shallower than lakes and can dry up faster. This pond is a pond. Science class is now over, have a nice weekend.-

Trees were growing all around the pond and water lilies were covering about half of it. In the center was a floating outhouse looking building. It was small and it had a half moon cut into the door, but it also had stars and a few bats carved in as well.

"Um, Star. Why did we stop at a pond with an outhouse in the middle of it?" Sam asked.

"Because, Sammy dear. This is, well, it is kind of hard to explain so why don't I just show you."

Star walked up to the edge of the water, put her hands up to her mouth and yelled, "Ohh Michael!~ Please do tell me that you are not sleeping during your shift?"

"Um, Star. What are-" Kioko started.

"Just wait for it bunny bear."

"I thought I told you to stop calling me that." Kioko mumbled while crossing her arms over her chest.

After about 30 seconds the water started to ripple and bubble. Star backed up foot or two and watched with a smile on her face.

The water started to move and up through the water came a man in a tux. His hair was gelled back and he had glasses on. He was holding a clipboard in one hand and a pen in the other. You would think he would be dripping wet but nope. He was as dry as the sun. -A/N: Now that I think about it this man is kind of dressed like William from 'Black Butler'...hummm...-

"There you are." Star said to the man with a smile on her face.

"What do you want." The man named Michael said.

"Oh, come on Michael. Didn't Richie always say 'Forgive and Forget'? Or was it 'Never forget the butter with the eggs'? I can't remember now."

"It was 'Forgive and Forget' and I will not forget what you did. You do know that I still have the scar right, Night."

_Night? Don't tell me that is her last name._ Laxus muttered to himself.

"Oh why dwell in the past. Just let me and my friends here in. See, my name is even on the list!" Star point to her name on the clipboard.

Michael growled but let us pass anyway.

Star started to water strait into the water and if it wasn't for Sam, she would be dripping wet.

"Star! What are you trying to do?! Take a bath or something!" Sam grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Don't worry Sam. Just watch, then follow me, ok?" Star started to walk to the water again and this time nobody stopped her.

Star walked right up to the water and didn't even stop as she walked on the water. Wait a minute! Yes, you read me right! She is walking on water.

Star walked right on the water and across the lake to the outhouse thing. She opened the door and looked back.

"Well. Come on. We don't have all night!" She called back to us.

Kioko looked at Sam, Sam looked at Laxus and Laxus looked at Lucy, who is still blindfolded by the way.

*sigh* Sam took the blindfold off of Lucy, grabbed her hand and started walking across the lake. Kioko followed.

_Whatever._

When we were all at the house thing, Michael came and pushed us in, shut the door and went into water. Then the building stated to go down into the lake.

_Don't tell me this is an elevator._

"Yes, Laxus. This is an elevator."

"Star!"

* * *

**Like i said SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER!1!**

**Ok. Well that's it for today! Fair time! :)**

**Review time!  
**

**_Clare Wolfrom: _Yah. I am kind of surprised that I managed it as well. *wink wink* ;) ;)  
**

**_TheCelestialDragonSlayerxx: _Haha! You made me laugh. Oh! And don't worry, he will be 'thinking' some more!  
**

**_GoldenRoseTanya: _I hope that means that you are liking it? Maybe?  
**

**_desandted: _Well some seems excited. :)  
**

**ByeBye!1! 3  
**

**Oh! and More LaLu Fluffiness is coming up in the next chapter! Don't Worry!1! :D  
**


	7. AN: Bullying

People are being **bitches.**

Just saying.

Its like, if they don't like what you write, then, they are the boss of everything and have the right to put you down. Well, let me tell you, THEY DON'T!

I have heard of a lot a people being **ass** and giving out **crap** to **humans** because they like **different** things, write **different** stories, or are **different** Like, for an **example**, some people like the idea of Gildarts and Cana together. Some people don't. It really doesn't matter if you like them together or **not**, you still don't need to give out **shit** to the people that do. Just saying.

Now, don't get me wrong, I believe that we all have are **own opinion**, and that is our** right**. But if someone thinks/believes differently than you, well then you better keep you mouth **shut**. Like my mother always told me, '**You don't have anything nice to say, well then hunny, don't say anything at all**'.

Now, if you would please, post this to our stories.** Maybe**. if we all work **together**, we can stop bullying one place/way at a time. **Please**, share this and keep it going on this site. **Hell**! Keep it going on **any** site. If you are apart of another site, then baby you **should** put this up there** too**.

Thank you for your time.


	8. Birthday III

**Oh. Wow. I got a chapter up in one week. Ha! Would you look at that. :D**

**Now if you didn't read my last chapter(notice) then please do. It is important.  
**

* * *

~Lucy~

_What- What is this place?_

As soon as that elevator door open, I knew we were under ground.

"Welcome, to _Phantom Night. _Home to Richie Night, owner of this famous restaurant and pub. Michael said leading us to our table.

_Phantom Night. _A restaurant under the _Under Pond. _It is owned by the master chief, Richie Night. It is basically a cave. All its walls are rounded up to the ceiling. There are five rooms, all separated by an arch and a flower bed going up just enough so the customers can't see each other while sitting. There is the front room where the elevator opens to. It has four benches and a small, podium that waiters use. There are red carpets leading into the next to rooms off to the left and right. To the left is the first dinning room. Only female waiters serve this section. There are tables going around the rounded wall, some setting two, some four. Above every table are oil wall lamps. Each table has red table cloths, three candles in the middle, and a wine glass of each person.

The room to the right is exactly the same but only male waiters sever that room. The ceiling for both rooms is earth, but in the center there is a glass circuler window that lets the customers look at the bottom of the lake and see the fish. The window has a sun protector spell on it so that when the customers look through it, they do not hurt their eyes from the sun.

The back room can be entered through both the left and the right rooms. It is the same as those twos rooms except there is no ceiling window and the color pallet is International Klein Blue. (A/N: Look it up, really nice blue color.)

Off of the first room, there is a hallway where you can find the bathrooms, the fire door(staircase leading up a 100 feet away from the pond), and the door to the kitchen.

"Here is your table," Michael said setting down the menus. "Your waiter with be here shortly."

Michael started to walk away but Star stopped him and said, "Would you please not tell Richie-sama that I am here. You know how he is."

He respond dryly, "If you didn't want to see him, than you shouldn't have come." Then he walked away without looking back.

Star sat down and picked up her menu saying, "The food here is really good, especially the sushi. They can even set things on fire! Oh!, and add lighting to some things to!" She ended smiling at Laxus.

"Star, are you ok?" Kioko looked Star up and down worryingly.

"*sigh* Yah, I fine. Now! Lets eat!" She answered.

"I'm starting to get the feeling that Star and Natsu might be related..." Laxus mumbled to me.

"You don't say." I sighed. _This is going to be a long night._

~About 20 minutes later when we all had our food, a big man came over to our table. Now when I say big, I mean **big. **Not like the fat kind of big, but the Laxus kind of big. He was about the same height as Laxus, but was more muscular. His hair was short and he had a little -stash growing under his nose. He wore a pricey looking suit, and I know what those look like, but no coat.

"Well what do we have here?" The man looked over us and landed on Star.

"I don't know what you me, sir." Star answered smoothly.

"I think you know exactly what I mean, Miss Star Yee Night."

"You name is Star Yee Night?" Sam said with a laugh.

She shut him up with a glare that could kill and turned to face the man.

"Yes, Richie-sama. I don't know what you mean. Last time I check I had every right to come here, and come I will." Star glared at the man named Richie.

"Yes, you do. But what you don't have the right to do is come and not tell your father that you are here."

"Do you really think I am going to call you my father?"

"Yes I do."

"After everything you put me through?!" Star was know standing and was in the mans face.

"*sigh* Must you always be like this, Star?"

"YES! Yes I do!" She yelled at him.

"Star, people are staring." I said to her and tried to get her to sit. Which, thankfully, she did. "Know sir," I trued to face the man called Richie. "What is the problem?"

"The problem is that I have not see my daughter in over 12 **years**!"(A/N: Star is 29.)

"Does she want to see you?" Lucy asked calmly.

The man look taken back by this. "Oh course she does! She. Is. My. **DAUGHTER!**" The man yelled at me.

At this point in time Laxus and Sam were standing glaring at the man and Kioko was trying to calm keep them from killing him. But all I did was turn and ask Star, "Do you want to see this man, Star?"

"No." She answered flatly and without a second thought.

"Great. Then lets go." I grabbed her hand and started to walk out. "Oh and Laxus," I called over my shoulder. "Be a dear and pay half price for the meal."

Laxus paid and we were off.

* * *

**Ok. Short again. But I have homework! I sorry!. But hey! It is still good...not what I had first planned but still good!**

**Please Review. :)  
**


	9. Birthday IIII

**Umm...Okay I am so sorry! Just sayin. But with the whole Sandy thing I kind of didnt have time to update. So as a wa to say sorry I wrote** **_TWO! TWO!_** **Two. Two new chapters and this is the first. I didnt really mean this chap to be this long but I am happy the way it came out. NOW on to the story**_  
_

**~I don't own anything but Sam and Star.  
**

* * *

_~Lucy~_

"Hey, Luce."

We just got back from the restaurant and I am about to take a shower when Laxus came into my room.

"Yes?" I asked. Man how I just wanted to sleep. Never in my life will I ever wear heels in the woods again.

"Here. For you." He throw a little black box at me. "The, ah, restaurant was Gramps idea. This was mine."

As he turned to head out the door he turned back and said, "Happy Birthday Lucy." He smiled and left.

Now, here I was in complete shock, with my mouth probably hanging wide open. I sat down on my bed and opened the little box. In side was a key. No, two keys. Two _gold _keys. I took them out and look them over.

The first one I knew right away, it was Libra. One of the 12 Zodiac Keys. _YES! _I thought. The second one was also one of the 12 Zodiac Keys, it was Pisces. _Oh, oh maygosh! All 12 Zodiac Keys! I can't believe it! _Man, right now I love that blond haired jerk.

I summoned Libra first, made the contract with her. Then I called out Pisces an made the contract with them. After they both were back it the Sprit World and I was about to change, for the second time might I add, guess who just popped right in my room. Yep thats right people, the _Sprit King _himself. Wow, what a night.

"Hello, Lucy." The Sprit King greeted me and I greeted him right back.

"Now that you have all 12 Zodiac Keys, you are now the Zodiac Princess." See my face he added. "No, that does not mean you get a crown."

"Hmp. Thank you very much but I wasn't going to ask for one and I wouldn't wear one anyway." I snapped at him.

"Good. Now the are three thing that come with being a Zodiac Princess. One is three new keys which I will give you in a minute. Second is *sigh* that you can talk to me anytime for any reason(great, just great. this little brat is going to have me in this _Human _World ever second). Third is that you get more power. Now let me explain.

"First, the keys. This first key is a Life Key. You can save someone from dyeing or bring them back from the dead. BUT! But. It only works once, so uses it well.-He handed me the key-

"This second key is the Gate Key. It allows you to open a gate to the Spirt World and stay there for as long as you like. It only works once.-I took the key-

"Now the last one is important so listen up. This key is called the Grave Key. It allows you to contact the dead and talk to them for as long as you can hold their spirt. You can also call out ghost and sprits to fight with you in battle. You can do may thing with this hey and it will take a long time to master so work hard." He hand me the last key and let me look at them for a minute before continuing.

"Now moving on. I don't want you to just call me out to talk. I only want to be called with it is an emergence and NO! I will NOT fight for you. Got it" I nodded my head.

"Good. Lastly is the power. You will be able to call out more sprits at a time and keep them out longer. You will have to train though, it doesn't all just come to you at once or you'll explode. _Kidding._" He mumbled the last part but I still heard him.

"Wow, this. This is great. Thank you so much!" I smiled.

"You are welcome but you should not be thanking me."

"What?"

"You should be thanking that boy who went to a lot of trouble to get those last keys for you. Not now of course, he is probably sleeping. Tomorrow. Thank him tomorrow." The Sprit King said.

"I will." I said almost in a whisper.

"Good. Now good night Lucy, the Sprit Princess."

With a poof he was gone. I clipped all my new keys with the rest of them and fell back on the bed. I curled up in to a ball and with all my key pressed close to my heart and while I was thinking about how this was the best birthday ever-not because of the restaurant or the new keys of the visit from the Sprit King, but because of how much trouble Laxus went through just to get me a present that he new I would like-I fell asleep...still in my outing

wear...*sigh*

_~next morning, Lucy~_

I woke up around seven the next morning, took a shower and brushed my hair and teeth. Then got dressed and went downstairs.

When I turned the corner into the kitchen, Laxus was there.

"Oh, you're up. Just us so far." He said looking up from the paper he was read for a second then looked back down.

"What's that?" I leaned up against the door frame, think about how to thank Laxus.

"Just something Gramps wanted me to read. Something 'bout train robbers and how that Flame monster destroyed an entire desert taking them down. How the fuck do you destroy-" But he was cut off when he felt a pair on lips against his cheek.

"Thank you for the present, Laxus. I really liked it." And with that I started making breakfast for everyone and starting yet anther day with my idiots.

* * *

**Few. Man that was long. And I still have to write another one. Man my hand is hurting...maybe just a little break...? NO! I cant or I will never right the other chapter. Ok wish my good luck! Next chap on the way! :)**


	10. Love, Home, Love?

**Yesh! I did it! told you I could! Now I think you guys will like this one...a lot! XD**

**~I dont own anything but Sam and Star.  
**

* * *

_**Two Years Later**_

"Hey, so wha..." The scene before me stop my tongue from moving. There right in front of my eyes, on the couch, one on top of each other was Sam and Kioko..._snogging. _

"Um, ok, well, thats just...yah." Was all I could say as Laxus walked up behind me.

"Well ok then." He said startling the two new lovebirds.

"Lucy!" "Laxus!" The redhead and blonde jumped away from each other.

"W...What are you two doing here?" Kioko's face really was priceless. Her eyes were so wide that I thought they were going to pop out of her head any second.

"We do live here, yah know." I answered with a smirk on my face, because at that time I heard a certain persons feet coming down the stairs and I think Laxus did too. He had an even big smirk on.

"What's going on?" Star practically yelled.

"Well it seems you were right, Kioko and Sam _Are_ dating." _Man, those two are probably hate me right now, _I thought.

"Are not!" Kioko stood up and ran up stairs yelling that supper better be soon or else.

"Tch, or else. Or else what?" I mumbled to myself while getting food out.

By the time I finish with supper and we were all seated around the table, Star and Kioko had a little _talk_, if you know what I mean. Laxus and Sam had also talked but I have a feeling that there wasn't much talking.

"So, Luce. Its been about two years now, don't you think its time to go back?" Laxus asked.

I jumped and dropped my fork in surprise.

"I mean there isn't really all that much more I can teach you," he continued as I picked up my fork. "And of course these three musketeers can come as well."

"Do you really think so? What if they don't want me anymore? I did kind of leave with out telling them." Anyone could tell I was worried and a little bit scared.

"Ah, they'll be fine. You are their nakama after all." Laxus said while stuffing his face with food.

"Lucy, if I may. You are their family, they love you. You have to go back sometime." Star said.

"Yah, you're right."

"Then it is settled, we leave in three days." Laxus got up. put his dish in the sink and head out the front door. "Make sure you are all ready by then."

"Yesh! We get to got to Fairy Tail" Sam threw his fist up in the air.

"After what happened today, I don't think you two should go at all. Now you can clean up this mess while me and Star go pack." I grabbed Stars hand and pulled her upstairs into my room.

*sigh*"Well lets get to it then." Sam said.

Kioko stopped him and asked if thats what he really wanted to do.

_~in side Lucy's room.~_

"Lucy? Lucy, what's wrong? This is not like you?" Star watch me with worried eyes as I paced my room.

I stop and turned to her and asked, "Okay, so what I am going to ask you is not something you can just go around yelling out, got it?"

Star put her hand up to her head and said "Mama, Yes Mama."

"Good. Okay, so where to start. So, I have this friend and she has been traveling with this idiotic guy for the past, oh, lets say two years now right? Yah, so in the beginning she hated him. Didn't wand or need his help. But as the days turned into weeks and weeks into months, she couldn't help herself to start to like him. Not like like, but just friend like. But now he thinks it is time to go back to their old village, you know. She is scared and doesn't know what to do. (**A/N: if you guys aren't getting this by now, I think it is time to go get that little brain of yours check out...just sayin.**) AND! And. To top it all off she thinks she is starting to fall for him now. She says that when ever he smiles at her or does something sweet, her heart starts betting real fast and she blushes. She doesn't know what to do and I don't know what to say to her. What do you thing Star?"

By this time I was sitting next to Star with a pleading look on my face and shaking a little.

"Well first of you need to calm down. Second, you should probably tell your friend it is not good to lie and to just say what she needs to say. And third, Lucy what's this girls name?"

"Well,..ah..you see...um..haha thats a funny story...um,..ah...M..Ma..Max? Yah! Max! Her name is Max."

Star just laughed to herself. "And the guy she is traveling with?"

"Ahhhhh...mmm...? Maybe, Dan? (blah) Yep! Dan."

"Wait, the guy who falls for ever girl he sees, Dan?" _Okay, now I'm confused. _Star thought.

"Ah, no? His...ah..twin? Yah, twin brother." The look on Lucy's face was complete horror as she built lie after lie after lie.

"Twin. Thats the best you could come up with? Come on Lucy. Man, you are not even worth talking to." Star said as she got up to leave.

"Wait! Please Star! I'm sorry!" I grabbed her hand to stop her.

"Lucy if you like Laxus-and I am not talking about friend like-then get. Over. It. Tell him. Maybe he like you back."

"Yah, okay. Sorry" Okay, now I was embarrassed.

"Good. Now time to pack. With leave in three days!"

* * *

**Tehe. Told you would like it! :) hehe 3  
**

**Yah so mow I get to read _Plain Kate _and _Never More. _I am very happy!  
**

**R&R!  
**

**Love yah! :)  
**

**Oh! and sorry of the no review on reviews to day! it is 1230 and I have school tomorrow! :(  
**


	11. Note!

Okay so Im sorry for not updating its just things happened. At the beginning of the me and my mom had this big fight. She found out about my cutting problem that I had a few years ago and that resurfaced a couple months ago. She also found out about my two suicide attempts. :/ It wasn't good. She took my laptop, phone, ipod, everything away and I think she is more worried about me now then I am. Things just haven't be good. I'm not even suppose to be on the computer right now but she is sleeping so I am sneaking on to tell you all this. We are starting the new year fresh but I don't think that is going to get me out of counseling just yet... Any way don't worry 'bout me. I'm starting to do better with the help of my one and only best friend. God I love her. :)

Since 2013 is going to me a 'fresh start' that means I get my stuff back. (yesh! music! thought I would die! can anyone else just not live with out music? cuz i can not!) I will be posting more and I even plan on getting my drawings of Star, Kioko and Sam up on my deviantart! yay...

Oh! and to that guest that said that I am a failure, thanks but I kinda already know this. BUT! But I am not a faggot, emo(even thought I dress in black like everyday and my hair...lets just skip that..), ugly, suicidal-any more!-, lame, or anything else you say. I think I am but that completely different. SPEAKING OF DIFFERENT! Thats what I am. I am different! So, in the words of Gajeel whom might be my favorite, fuck ya! :)

Thats about it. Sorry for not updating. I promise I will. And don't worry about me. Please, I got enough people already...sadly.

C-yah!


	12. On the Road

**It's Here! It's Here! YA! Here you all go. Sorry of the wait! I will hopefully getting back in a every week posting! ...maybe...**

* * *

"Oi! Brats, lets go!" The lightning mage yelled up the stairs.

"You know, if you keep that up two things are going to happen." I say coming to a stop in front of him. "One, you turn into Gramps and all of the perverseness that comes with it."

"Of really, well whats the second." Laxus replied.

"Two, I was kick you in your face so hard that you will fly all the way to Bosco." Star says throwing her bags at him.

"Bosco? Isn't that the country next to Fiore?" I asked as Laxus scowled at the purple haired woman.

"Yes it is. It's nice to know that you are keeping up with your studies, Lucy." She replied.

"Gah!" Kioko screamed landing on her face in front of us. She the preceded to yelling up the stairs. "Ow. Man that hurt. Gosh Sam what's your problem!?"

"You. That's my problem." Sam replied sarcastically. "What the hell do you think. Oh! Maybe it is how you kick me out the bathroom window! Yah! That might be it!"

"Now, there is no need to yell and I didn't kick you out the window. I pushed you out the window. There's a difference." The boys girlfriend{Gah! YesYes! You read that right!} said getting up and dusting the invisible dirt off.

"Really. Guys come on. Can't you not fight for a day?" I ask the two taking the bags and stacking them by the door.

"Says the on who gets into a fight with Laxus hourly. Hmm." Kioko says smirking.

"That young lady is different. We fight outside and don't destroy the house well we're at it. Besides when we fight it is called **training**. Learn the difference."

"Nah, don't think I will." Kioko says heading toward the fridge.

"You brats are still talking?" Raising his headphones to his head, Laxus asked. "Can't we just leave."

"Yes. Yes we can."I take out Virgo's key and summoning her.

"Punishment, Princess?" She says coming out of the smoke.

"No. Just take these bags till further notice, please." I say shaking my head.

"Yes, Princess." Virgo disappears in a poof of smoke with the bags as well.

"Does she always do that, like, ask for punishment?" Sam ask as we all walked out the door.

"Yah...sadly." I answered frowning.

"Ha, you should have been there the last time me and Lucy went shopping. Remember that Luce?" Star calls over from the door. "We had to many bags to carry so Lucy call Virgo out and asked to carry some. But as it turned out, her and Loke were in the middle of a bet to see who got the right to plain a party for Lucy's last birthday. She, ha oh my." At this point Star was holding her stomach in pain and was trying to stop laughing.

"She came out half naked. Needless to say the cashier gave us a huge discount." I sighed. "I never did fined out how she got half naked though."

"Well, not the answer I was looking for but lets just go with it." The younger blond says.

Silence settled over us all as we started walking through the woods to the nearest town. It was a comfortable silence that gave me time to remember the many memories I have collected through out the pass two years.

_~Flashback six months~_

_I had just gotten back from running around a near by mountain, aka Laxus Training Camp. My legs hurt and I just wanted to sleep but no. Here comes the red head teenager I am apparently in charge of well Star goes off and for _business_ for the pass three months. _

_"Lucy I have problem!" Kioko yells in my face, grabbing my wrist and push me down on the couch. _

_She sits and stares at me, waiting._

_"What. What is you goddamn it all problem this time?"I asked._

_"Well you see, I was out earlier and I saw this little kid. He was hanging from a tree branch, singing. I yelled up at him and he fell! So I ran over to see if he was all right and he was there! I look all around and couldn't fine him!"_

_"Okay, first off calm down." I rubbed her back, took her face and made her look at me. "Now, Kioko. Are you sure you weren't just drunk. We both know you see things when you drunk. You're kind of like Cana. Now tell me, had you drank anything even a little?" _

_"No, I don't think so." _

I remember her eye getting like fish eyes some where in the middle of our conversation.

_"Okay, why don't you just go sleep for a little." I said leading her to the stairs._

_"Alright.." She mumbled._

_"What the hell was that all about?"_

_I turned around and saw Laxus standing in the door way._

_"Oh nothing. Kioko just got herself drunk again. That's all."_

_~Flashback end~_

I laughed out loud at the memory. Laxus looked at me and raised an eyebrow. I just shook my head and look forward as another thought start rushing to the front of my mind.

It was about nine months ago, the night of my nineteenth birthday. We were all at this club in Clover Town. It was a nice place, ages sixteen and up, mage or not. There was some girl singing up on the stage, she would sing a couple fast, rock n' roll songs then a slow song or two. I was sitting at the bar drinking a smoothie, watching Kioko and Sam dance and Star trying to escape a group of men. I can't remember what happened most of the night after that but at some point Laxus came up and sat down next to me. He said something along the lines of _'Nice place, better then last year right?' _I remember the girl on the stage changing to a slow song and Laxus asking if I wanted to dance.

I smiled at the thought. I then said _'What. The great Lightning Dragon Slayer, Laxus Dreyar wants me, the little Stellar Mage to dance with him.' _He then preceded to scowl and get up walking away with out answering. I believe I then grabbed his arm stopping him and making him turn around smiling, saying that I was only joking and how he can't take joke, saying how I would actually love to dance. I swear I saw him smile a little bit.

Laxus then took my hand and we walked over to the dance floor. We danced, I don't remember how long but it was long after the song ended that we stopped. We were both smiling and laughing. It was a much better birthday then the last one.

"Hey! I talking to you, ya know!"

"What." I turned my end and look up at Laxus. "Sorry, I was just...remembering."

"Remembering what?" He asked.

I looked up ahead and saw the others talking and laughing, walking along. Laxus and I were a good five feet behind them. I look back up at Laxus and smiled. "Oh, just the time you asked me to dance."

He looked away but not before I saw him smiling.

"You remember that night right? The night of my nineteenth birthday?" I put my right hand on the log the was blocking our path and jumped over it. I turned around and watch Laxus walk around the log, waiting for me answer.

He stood next to me, looking up through the trees. "Yah...I do."

Sometime I would really love to be able to see what goes on inside him head. To understand him more. He is just like Gajeel, wont let anyone know what they are feeling or thinking. "What are you thinking about?" But that doesn't me you can't try.

"Just how weird you are, thinking about the pass at a time like this." He started walking again, avoiding rocks and logs that I had to clim over.

"What do you mean, 'at a time like this?'" I frowned at his back.

He turned around and looked around. "We are in the middle of the woods, heading back to Fairy Tail. The place that you walked out on and I am exiled from. They might not want anything to do with us and here you are. Thinking about the time I asked you to dance on your birthday because I forgot to get you a present."

"Fairy Tail isn't like that...wait. The only reason you asked me to dance was because you _forgot _to get me a present!"

"Um, yah."

"Hey! Lovebirds! Lets go we don't have all day you know!" We looked up to see Kioko standing on a rock with a smirk on her face.

"Shut up! We were just talking!" I started walking again, knowing to Laxus was fallowing me.

"Whatever. The rest of us think that it would be best if we camp here tonight." She jumped of the ground, making dirt fly up in the air.

I looked around. There was a small clearing with a stream and plenty of shade from the trees. "Yah, heres good."

After getting the luggage from Virgo making a small fire, we all settled into are sleeping bags and fell asleep.

* * *

**How was that! Nice hum! :)  
**

**Thanks you all for staying with me through this long-not-updating-period! I really love you all!  
**

**Oh! And I just want to say to my dear friend Guest that I will 'just cut you off like that'. Also if you 'luv this fanfic' then why put me down. What good will that do! Lucky for everyone else I am stronger then you and sadly since you are a 'guest' then I can't block you or report you. So please don't tell me the I better get to writing or that I am a failure or anything else. Thanks.  
**

**Kay. That's all. Bye!  
**

**R&R Please! :)  
**


	13. At the Fairy Tail Guild

**I feel kinda bad. Okay lets just stay from now on I will post a new chapter from 1 to 2 weeks after the most recent posting. Okay? ...hopefully it will be 1 week or less... These next few chappies are going to have some swears, more then normal at least. not really this one but the next few. I DONT OWN FAIRY TAIL! (goes and cries in corner..)**

* * *

_~One week after Lucy left~_

Gray was sitting at the bar half naked, nothing new and nothing different. Juvia watching him from behind a table, hearts in her eyes and Natsu trying to pick fights. Yep, nothing was wrong. Except that weird feeling he has been getting for the past couple of days now. Like something is out of place or missing. What could it be?

"Cup of ice, Mira?" He asked.

"Sure!" Mira smiled at him. "Say Gray, have you noticed anything...weird lately?" She then asked.

"..." He didn't answer or more he did not know how to answer.

"Oh so you have! That's fantastic! I been having this weird feeling since Lucy left on her last mission. I haven't been able to put a finger on it." The bar tender frowned.

The ice mages face crinkle in confusion. "Wait, Lucy went on a mission? By her self? Well that's new."

"Yes, you didn't know? She left last week. She even got permission from the master to go."

Now this perked an interest. Master never gave permission for mages to go on missions unless it was a really dangerous one.

"Master..gave permission?" Gray spun around in his chair and walk over to Makarov. "What mission did Lucy go on, Gramps?" He asked.

You could hear a pin drop. In one question the enter guild hall silenced. No one had thought of Lucy in a while, no one asked any questions. They all looked over to their master waiting to hear the answer.

"Yes, well about time someone asked that question. I have to say, I did not think in would be you, Gray." The old man replied.

"Lucy?" A new voice spoke. It was Natsu.

"Yes Lucy. Your partner. Your best friend! The one who trusted you with her WHOLE HEART! THAT'S THE ONE HE IS TALKING ABOUT YOU LITTLE PINK HAIRED ASSHOLE!" Everyone was quite surprised to her their little bookworm shout like that. In fact most of them haven't even heard Levy yell.

"Now now, Levy. Lets not shout. We all know Natsu is an idiot. How could he have know how bad Lucy was hurting." Makarov had that 'pissed off' tinge of anger in his voice that gave away his calmness that he always had.

"What do you mean? Lucy was hurt and you let her go on a mission?! How could you do that Gramps!" Natsu glared at him.

"Don't you call me 'Gramps'," He said rising to his feet. "And I did NOT let Lucy go a mission. She left the guild."

The look on everyones faces was pure shock. Mumbles of 'Lucy left?'s and 'You must be joking.'s. Along with some 'That is not funny.'s Nobody new what was really going on and Master was to pissed to tell them. He retreated back to his office and put his head in his hands. He just could not believe that his children could forget their bubbly, fun Lucy. He new that Levy wouldn't, but he had no idea why she didn't say anything. Maybe she was waiting for them to remember on their own or just could be bothered to tell them. Ether way he did not have much time to think about it because he heard a knock on his door.

"Yes, Mira. Come in." He said with his head still in his hands.

She came in with a soft smile on her face. "I have always wondered how you know who is at the door." She sat down is on the the chairs and waited.

"Well out with it! We don't have all day!" He snapped.

"What happened. Tell me and don't you go all short story on me like you did to the others! I want the whole story, mister!' She glared at Makarov.

He sighed. "Yes, yes. Might as well tell you now."

_~flashback~_

_"Everyone hates me! I am weak and I can't do anything! I need to be saved on every mission and I can't even fight by myself! My spirits do everything! Oh Master, I don't deserve to be in this guild. ANY guild for that matter!" Lucy cried._

_"Shh. Its okay my child, its okay. Lucy, you are one of the strongest mages I have even known, you are not weak, everyone loves you. You are our nakama and you are in this guild because you and everyone else wants you to be; not because you need to be." Makarov tried his hardest to get her to stay._

_"No Makarov, I am leaving this guild and I am going to travel and train. I might come back in three or five years but most likely not. Don't worry, I will not give anything about the guild away and please do not tell anyone why I am leaving. Let them figure it out. Because I know that Nastu, Erza and Gray will kill me when they find out. Okay?" She asked._

_"Lucy, give me your hand." Master said as he reached for her hand. "Don't worry. I am just going to get ride of your Fairy Tail Mark, but if you every decide to come back it will reaper."_

_She said, "Okay," with much sadness in her voice and gave him her hand._

_Master Makarov put his right hand on top of Lucy's hand and his left one on the bottom and then said something in an old language that she did not know. Then there was a bright flash of pink and a little smoke and he let her hand go._

_Lucy thanked her old Master and left his office._

_~flashback end!~_

Mira was crying. How could Lucy think she was weak! She was one of the strongest mages she knew! "Oh Master!" She sobbed. "What do we do?"

"Nothing my child. We do nothing but wait. Wait for Lucy to come back. She said that she would." The old man tried to smile.

Mira wiped her tears on the back of her hands and looked up. She then smiled. "Yes, you are right. She did say that. I just hope it is soon.

_~six months later.~_

A pink haired boy sits on a hill at the edge of his city. Just thinking for the first time in his entire life. Just sitting and thinking. Nothing else. He has been doing it a lot lately. His friends are starting to worry because you see this boy does not think. He acts and is usually the first on to start the fights at the guild and the one who breaks everything thing. But no, here he is. That same boy just sitting with his arms crossed over his knees and chin resting on his arms. A blank, tried look on his face.

The boy sighs and gets up. Shoves his hands in his pockets and starts to walk back to town with his head down staring at the ground. How long has in been? He asked himself still thinking. How long since his beloved friend and partner left. Five months? Maybe Six. What has he and his fellow guild mates done since then? Well, him, Gajeel and Wendy got Lisanna back along with the help of Erza and Gray. Also Edolas Fairy Tail. They still have Lucy there, but it really isn't the same Lucy is it. No, this one is wild and a little bit crazy. Although his Lucy was a little wild and crazy sometimes.

The mage smiled at his feet and laughed a little. The towns people smiled at him because this was one of the only times that they will ever see the wild pink headed fire mage laugh again.

The boy stopped at the front doors to his guild. He looked up and listened. It was quiet, a little too quiet for Fairy Tail. He could hear a few fights going on and an argument here and there but not much. It has taken a while for the guild to make it back up to this much noise. After Mira told them what Master told her about Lucy leaving there has been little to no noise coming from this guild. The people in the town came to investigate because they thought that everyone died or something. When Lisanna came back the guild threw a party, bot a big one but still. The noise was probably as loud as it got on a normal day when Lucy was still here but a bit louder. Not to much but enough to make Lisanna to feel loved.

Mira told Lisanna a week after the party about Lucy. She cried. Not as much as everyone else did but still she cried. The boy sighed again and entered the guild.

* * *

**Oh yah I know. there are mistakes. I did not have time to read over this before I posted it. I can't use my laptop after 10. I will edited tomorrow. Okay? Yes well the next chapter is still going to be about Natsu and what happened at the guild while Lucy was away. Also how the guild find Lucy and Laxus...or not find them at all! DUN DUN DUN! what will happen what will happen!  
**

Also very important! I am on break till next monday so more updates coming this week but don't get to happy. when school comes back it will most likely be 1 to 2 weeks again..also I HAVE to finish my Zelda game and Call of Duty. well not really COD but Zelda most definitely. i am on the last boss. Yay for the last boss...who has defeated me 3 times already and made me almost break a window and the controller..again. I think my dogs think I am a demon or something. They Hate me!

yes well cya later bitches!


	14. Fairy Tail Guild 2

**(Have you guys ever listened to the song 'Lucy' by Skillet? It is a really good song I think that you should just put it on repeat for this chapter. Anyways...)**

**Wow. The next update in, what is it? 3 DAYS! FUCK YAH! Thats right bitchs. I posted a new chapter in less then a week! dont get to used to it though. It most likely will not happen again...sad face :( but yes. hear it is! hope you like it.**

**I do not own Fairy Tail or Kioko. Just Sam and Star.**

* * *

"Natsu!" A scream could be heard through the woods, making its way back to the girls fellow team mates. "Get back here!"

Gray sighed. "Can't they just get along for one mission. One mission! That's all I'm asking! Is it really that much?"

Erza snorted. "That's coming from the guy who starts the fights between you two."

"Yah whatever." He replied

"Reminds you of old times though, doesn't it?" She asked.

Gray thought for a minute then smiled. "Yah, Lucy was always yelling at that idiot wasn't she."

Erza laughed, "yah she did and those 'Lucy Kicks'. Those could knocked Natsu out just like my punches."

The ice mage flinched. "Yes, yes they do."

"Ah!"

"Lisanna!"

The two froze at the screams.

"You don't think.." Gray looked over at Erza.

"Yes, I do." She said then took off running toward the screams with Gray at her heels.

After a few minutes of running they came to a drop off. The two look over the edge and saw Natsu race over to a body. A body with the same short, white hair like their friend.

"Natsu! Lisanna!" Erza jumped down and ran over.

"I'm okay." Lisanna mumbled. "I just fell."

Gray sighed coming up behind. _That's good. _ He thought. _Wait a minute.._ Gray looked around the clearing. There were bags and a small, burned out fire! Gray walk over to one of the bags and opened it up. His eyes widened.

"Hey, where are we?" He heard Lisanna ask from behind him.

"I don't know." He guessed that was Erza. She is the only other girl on their team. "It looks like someone camped out here though. Look a fire."

He heard foot steps and guessed that they were checking out the fire. Gray reached into the bag and pulled out a leather bounded book. His eye widened even more when he read the title.

"Erza.." He said.

"Yes, Gray. What is it."

With his back still facing the rest of the group, he started to shake. "This book..read the title." He turned around and handed her the book.

"Fairy Tales." Erza raised her head and look at Gray. "Yah, so. It was probably a little girls."

"Yes but Tails isn't spelt 't-a-l-e-s'. It's 't-a-i-l-s.'" He said, eyes still wide.

Erza looked puzzled. She lowered her head and reread the title. "You're right.." She said opening the book.

Letters fell out. Each one with someones name on them. The thing is though, these names. They were the guys form the guild.

"_Natsu, Gray, Erza, Levy, Mira, Master._" Lisanna read six of the names.

"_Gajeel, Elfman, Cana, Jet, Droy._" Natsu read.

"_Wendy, Romeo, Freed, Bixlow, Evergreen." _Gray read.

"What's going on here?" Erza said.

Gray snatched the book from Erza's hands and opened to the first page. "_To Fairy Tail"_. He read. "_You guys taught me how to live again. How to love and fight. You showed me a new way of living and what the true meaning of _nakama_ is. I hope you all like this, it is my way of showing my love for you all. Love, Lucy._"

Gray froze. Lucy..

"Lucy? That's that girl that left the guild, right?" Lisanna asked.

"Yah..she is." Natsu answered.

"What is going on here, that's what I want to know." Erza said getting up. She walked over to the other bags and picked them up. "Come on. Lets go."

They all got up slowly and started to fallow Erza back to the guild.

_~time skip~_

The guild doors slammed open and everyone froze. _(is it just me or and i using the word 'froze' a lot lately?) _They all slowly looked up to a very pissed Erza and a confused Natsu, Gray and Lisanna.

"What is going on now?" Master demanded coming from his office. "I am in the middle of paper work and you brats are making more noise then, well, normal really."

"We were on our why back from our mission and Lisanna fell off a drop off. She wasn't hurt but that's not the point." Erza started.

"Then get to the point!" The old man snapped.

"I would if you would Shut UP!" Erza shouted. "Now then, when Lisanna fell she fell into a camp site."

Gray interrupted her and continued with the story. "I saw a bag that looked kinda familiar so I went and opened it up. I found this inside." He held up the book. "The title is _Fairy Tails_, Tails spelt 't-a-i-l-s' not 't-a-l-e-s.' When Erza opened it up some letters fell out. Letters addressed to people in the guild."

Erza stepped on Gray foot, hard! "On the inside cover the was some writing. What that writing said was:_ 'You guys taught me how to live again. How to love and fight. You showed me a new way of living and what the true meaning of nakama is. I hope you all like this, it is my way of showing my love for you all. Love, Lucy.'_" Erza finished putting the book back in the bag.

"What we want to know is whose bags are these." Natsu said holding up the other four bags. "And why did Lucy write letters to Evergreen, Freed and Bixlow when they turned her to stone and helped Laxus try and take over the guild."

Master was silent. The entire guild looked up at him with questioning stares. He sighed. "When I told Mira about Lucy leaving I didn't tell you everything."

"So you lied to me! Master I told you not to!" Mira shouted.

"Yes child, I know." Makarov said. "But why don't you let me finish now. Later the same day that Lucy came and to talk to me, Laxus did as well. He wanted back in the guild, he was saying he changed, learned his lesson. I knew that he had changed some what but not enough. I told him that if he want to be in the guild again he would have to give up his S Class ranking and find Lucy and train her. Now before you all attack me, let me explain."

He waited till the yelling and throwing of chairs stopped to continue. "I saw something in Laxus after I said that to him. I saw change. I saw something change in his eyes. Like it was hope or something. Happiness that he had away to prove himself. I also think that I saw that he was glad that I trussed him to train Lucy. Don't worry though, I told him that if he harmed even one hair on her head I would personally kill him." Master laughed along with the guild. I am guessing if you looking in one of those bags that you will find his Sound Pod and headphones."

Gray and Natsu started to go throw the bags. Gray stopped and looked up at Master. The old man raised an eyebrow.

"Found them." Gray said holding them up.

The guild looked stocked. None of them really understood what was really going on.

"What about the other bags then?" Lisanna asked.

"I can answer that question." A voice spoke up from behind them.

The group, still at the door, jumped and turned around. What they saw hurt them. There stood a young guy, he looked around the same age as them and he had blond hair that was covered in blood. He had orange eyes, that you could see pain in them. He had no shirt on so everyone could see the fresh battle wounds. He was holding his left arm which was dripping blood. He looked broken and in very much pain leaning against the giant doors.

Wendy gasped and ran up to the man, leading him to the closest seat and sitting him down.

"What's your name?" The little blue haired girl asked while starting to heal him.

"Sam. Sam Dreyar."

"That's impossible!" Makarov yelled. "Sam died years ago! His own father killed him!"

"That's what you think, Gramps. But no, Father didn't kill me. He thought he did and to tell you the truth-OW! Hey watch it!" Sam turned to face Wendy.

"Oh! Sorry!" Wendy started to cry.

The blond sigh. "No, don't cry. I shouldn't have yelled. I am sorry." He smiled at her.

"Y-Yes. Sorry." She smiled back a little.

"Please continue. I would very much like it if you would."

"Oh! Of course!" Wendy started to heal him again.

"Thank you. Now where was I? Oh yes. To tell you the truth I would have died if Star didn't find me. She found me on the road below the cliff. She healed me, she saved me. So no, Sam is not dead. I am Sam Dreyar and I am very much alive."

The new kid and Master had some what of a staring contest until Master broke it by running over to Sam and hugging him while crying

"Ow! Gramps that hurts." The young boy said but he smiled and returned the hug.

"Not that I am against this or anything but you said you could explain these bags." Natsu said.

"Ya yes. Well that one in the your hand is mine." Sam pointed at Lisanna. "I would like it back if that's okay?"

"Oh, yes here." She walk up and handing him the bag, taking Master with her as she walked away.

"Thanks." He opened it up and pulled out a shirt. Since Wendy has finished healing him, he put in on. "I never got your name." He said looking at Wendy.

"My name's Wendy Marvell."

He smiled. "Thank you Wendy Marvell for healing me. You are very nice."

The little girl giggled and walked over to Carla.

"Now Those other bags are Stars and Kioko. Star is like my mother, well a mother to all of us and Kioko is the red, headed, bitch, lady that just so happens to be my girlfriend." Sam said. "And if they found out you guy went through their bags they will kill you. Trust me, when they fight together they can beat Laxus and most likely you." He said pointing at Erza.

"What makes you say that?" She crossed her arms and glared at the man.

He grinned and said, "Well what Lucy has told me you are one strong girl."

"Oh yah, and what else has Lucy told _you._" Erza spit out the last word like it was poison.

Sam just kept on grinning. " Well for starters you all forgot about her and yet she still found away to love you. Don't know why she would though."

"Why don't you just tell us what exactly you know about _our_ Lucy." Natsu glared at Sam.

Sam's grin fell. "_Your Lucy?_ YOUR LUCY!" He jumped up at punched Natsu right in the face. "I'll tell you what I know about _my _Lucy." He glared at the pinky on the floor.

* * *

**Wow. That was a lot! not really though.. oh well. My friend gave me the nickname 'Red Head Bitch Lady' in six grade. I then got the name Ginger and Asian Ginger sometime in 8th. I am not Asian though so I dont know why they call me Asian Ginger...I am used to it though. I even make ginger jokes against my self now. I dont think it helped very much when I dyed my hair a even more red color! and I am redyeing it this weekend! oh well!**

** I have a few questions for you all. I have a poll on my page and I would love it if you vote. It is from my next story. I know I am still doing this one but there is only like 5 to 10 chapters left. What! you say. I know I am sorry! Oh and if you have already checked it out. I redid it so it is worth checking out again.  
**

**Now for question/comments!**

_**1fairytaillover:**_**thank you! I did! yay! =^.^=**

_**whovian212:**_**here you go!**

_**Psyka:**_** what do you mean 'fine till next month'? Is it that I didn't update for a while and you were joking? Cuz if thats the case then YOU CAN SUCK MY DICK! UPDATED IN THREE DAYS YOU LITTLE BITCH! if not then what is it? (also I am not mad, just joking here^^ oh and I don't have a dick btw!)**

**laxusXlucyfan****: it really isn't the same is it :( [Friend] Yes Natsu was thinking. Also, I am starting to think it is about time you get your own name...Friend is getting a little weird...I am Amelia got her own name! Even if it is not your real name just something other then Friend...just saying...[You] are you happy on what happened next? [Amelia] I like Assassins Creed Too!**

_**Amelia**_** Sandford****: my dad singing that song all the time! It is something Kioko would hum! lol :)**

**yes. that is it! cya sluts!**


	15. The Story and Lector?

**...Well this is awkward.. Sorry I guess. I don't know what is the matter with me . Oh well, here is the next chapter. Short, I know! Just be thank full you got any.**

* * *

The glare Sam was giving Natsu could kill and Natsu knew that. Sam would have killed the pinky if the exhaust from his trip didn't just set in. The youngest Dreyar sighed and collapsed rubbing his hand over his eyes. "Man, dude. You really know how to get one someone's bad side quick, don't you?"

Gray snorted. "You could say that."

"Shut it, Ice Princess!"

"Make me, Fire breath!"

"Oh god, not this! Man Lucy was right! You two DO hate each other." Sam said, putting his head into his hands.

The two mages just grinned at each other, both knowing that they would continue the fight later.

Sam looked up and around the guild, noticing that it looked a bit different then how Lucy explained it to him. It was more clean and not as much table and chairs broken. He notice how the guild mages were different as well. They were calmer and seemed to not care as much as Lucy said they did when a stranger walked in and almost started a fight. _Well, almost finished a fight, _Sam thought to him self thinking how Erza and Natsu started it.

"If you know where Lucy is, I would very much appreciated it if you told us." A woman came up to his looking worried and tired out. She had long white hair and a pink dress on.

_This must be Mira, _he thought. "Well that's the thing. I know where she is but I don't know _where _she is."

Sam looked around and seeing everyone have the same look of confusion on their face he continued. "We got jumped. I think I know who it is but I am still working on it. I have some guys I meet a couple years ago working on it. They should be here any minute now actually."

Just as he said that, a Exceed flew into the guild. He looked around and spotting Sam, he flew over to him. The cat had red fur and was wearing a blue jacket.

"Lector!" Sam said catching the Exceed.

"Sam! Bad news! Bad news! Sting and Rogue are not doing so hot! They couldn't come so they sent me. Frosch was going to come as well but he was to slow so I set him back." The cat named Lector rolled his eyes.

"That's okay, it is good that you are there." Sam smiled.

"WAIT! That Exceed is Sting Eucliffe cat! He is with Sabertooth, what does that make you?" Levy questioned, pointing at the two.

"Levy is right there, Sam." Master looked worried, wondering to himself if he was going to be able to stop the fights if they broke out.

"I think that I should start from the beginning." Sam then preceded to tell the whole guild about the last two years with Lucy and Laxus. Explaining how Laxus found her and they ended up with him, Star and Kioko. Explaining that Laxus was training Lucy and how they always would get into fights. He told them about the first time Lucy beat Laxus and how she held on to it like it would save her life. He told them how many times he would hear Lucy crying at night and hear either one of the girls go in to her room or Laxus. About when they all decided they would come to the guild and how nervous Lucy was.

After about about two good hours of explaining, Sam looked at the face to the guild and sighed. They looked scared and shocked. _Probably think that Laxus would have killed her and how she managed to bet him _he thought.

Sam decided to continue before anyone said anything. "We walked for a while and when night fell we found a place to camp out, the place your little snotty friend there fell into." He pointed at Lisanna and Natsu. Lisanna glared at him and turned to Natsu. Judging by the look on Natsu's face and how he kept looking over at Sam, he figured that she was trying to get Natsu to start a fight with him.

"I still don't understand why you are all beat up and why Lucy isn't with you?" Mira said.

Sam felt something inside of him snap. "It wasn't just Lucy! Lucy! Lucy! Lucy! That is all you guys are saying! I get the you guys are worried about her, trust me I am too. But it was just her that wasn't there when I woke up! Laxus, your grandson Gramps, Star and Kioko! My _girlfriend!" _Sam was seething with anger.

"Sam, it is okay." Lector tried to calm his down. "I can tell you as a fact that Kioko is safe, as well for Star. Now, Laxus and Lucy I am not sure of. Rogue said that he and Frosch was going to do some more poking around while Sting talked to some people in the guild."

"Yah, okay." Sam mumbled under his breath. He sat there for a few minutes with his eyes closed, just thinking about how he was left and not taken too. "We were attacked. I don't know by who but I do know they were mages. Strong ones at that. They caught Star and Kioko off guard and nocked them out before they could do anything. I was standing watch but I drifted off to sleep for a minute. Just a damned minute. That's all it took for them to sneak up and attack us." I sighed yet again. "I yelled at Lucy to wake up Laxus sense she was already waking up. She jumped up and start to call out her spirits out but one guy stopped her.

"They got into a fist fight, which woke Laxus up. He knocked out three guys in one blow but then a really tall, dark figure got him. In one blow Laxus was useless. Lucy and I were so shocked that we just froze in our spots. Once the guy came out of the shadows I saw Lucy's eyes get really wide and start to fill with terror and pain. I could not get a good look at the person because something rapped around my neck, choking me. It didn't feel like a chain, it kinda felt like...like hair!" Now that Sam thought about it the more it did fell like hair. "I could, how ever, hear Lucy crying out. She was saying stuff like: 'NO! It can't be you!' And, 'What did he ever do to you! Nothing that's what! This is between you and you father!' I faded out for a second by pulled myself back together just in time to here Lucy scream: 'Let. Laxus. GO!' I don't know who it was.." His voice drifted off.

The whole guild was silent, taking in what he had just said. The silence was broken by Gajeel, say that he still did not understand why Lector was here.

"I woke up a couple hours later face to face with a grinning Sting. He was saying how he hasn't seen me in forever and stuff. I didn't care though. I tried to ask him if he knew any thing but he didn't. We talk for a little bit, me telling him what happened and him telling me how he ended up in Sabertooth. He got Rogue and they talked it over with their guild master, coming back to me saying that they were going to help me find my friends. I knew that something happened with the guild master but I said nothing. I didn't think that it was important. We walked around they city for a few hours taking to people. We walk to every town and city close to where Lucy, Laxus, Kioko and Star were taken. Around seven hours later, when we were about to call it a night, some old lady came up to us. She told you something about some guys walking threw town earlier caring four people withe them. When then found out where they were taken and Sting told me to come here. He said that they would take care of it, and to not worry. So, I did. I was kind of pissed though and got into a fight with some guys on the train coming here, that's why all of these wounds have opened up."

Sam stopped talking, felling like he said enough to stop the questions for a while. Oh, but was he wrong!

* * *

**Again I know that it is short, I am sorry. This is kind of just a filler chapter. I need to get to info out there so I did.  
**

**Have any of you every heard of the movie _Space Balls_? It is the greatest thing in the world! I watch it way to may times this past week! It is a mix between _Star Wars _and _Star Trek. _It is great. You people should watch it! :D**

**Bye!**


End file.
